


Being Selfless

by Alkie



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: As a knight and Hess's Royalty, he can't be selfish, selfishness was never a choice he can choose.Even if he wanted to.





	Being Selfless

A midnight stroll should clear his mind---he thought while slipping away through the slightly ajar door. The Crimson Saber and Purple Lightning on his back and hooked around his waist. Lasswell slowly walked out the inn they were currently staying---alone. 

 

A lot of things happened and there was a lot to digest. 

A plethora of things that he has to accept quickly, without any question. He was given a role that was bigger than him. He's the last---the very last royalty of Hess bloodline and it's his duty to bring his people together, revolt against the Aldore Emperor to free Paladia from his dictatorship. That was the plan.

 _A plan._ He begrudgingly thought. 

A part of him doesn't want to carry these priorities, he's not Rain. He's not a person who had the charisma to make people follow him, not a radiant person who can shed light on others at the times of despair---he's just Lasswell, a knight of Grandshelt---no, he's a Hess Royalty, he forgot about that but he shouldn't. 

He---They did find Rain and all but, wanting to stay with the other's side forever is not something he's not fated to do. His dream of becoming an adventurer was now too distant to reach and grasp with his two hands. 

He had to be a leader and free his people. Carrying a burden that falls on his lap. 

Lasswell couldn't turn around, he never would despite the small and selfish voice in his head that told him to run, turn away and let his people suffer---not just his people, the people of Paladia, suffering the tyranny of the Aldore Emperor. 

As a knight and Hess's Royalty, he can't be selfish, selfishness was never a choice he can choose. 

Even if he wanted to. 

 

The swordman took a deep breath and put his hand on the hilt of Purple Lightning. 

"Far-fetched dreams from the foolish me."

"... It's better to cast them away..."

He says these words but he knew--- 

He can't cast these meaningless dreams away. 

He never wanted to.


End file.
